


Weakness

by WesterosiPriestess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot or Porn, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesterosiPriestess/pseuds/WesterosiPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman had bewitched him and he needed her responses, he needed her to want him. That was what he'd never had, anybody who had the strength of feeling that he had for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

His breath was coming fast and heavy, as his hands mapped over every inch of skin they could reach, again and again and again. He wanted to know her by heart, to understand this woman, this creature who had bewitched him and to make her understand him. She herself appeared almost unruffled, if it wasn't for the madly pulsing ruby at her throat and the darkening of her usually vibrant eyes. Her lack of response to his ministrations embarrassed him, even made him slightly angry, and he grabbed her head in both his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

Saying nothing, he just stared, until both his breathing and her jewel slowed their pulses. The eyes looking back at him were wide but Stannis could not have said if they were reproachful or inviting. He soon found out, when she removed herself from his grasp, only to wind her arms slowly around his neck, her slender fingers warm against his skin.  
'What would you have of me, my king?' He blanched at the directness of her question, even though it was he who had been pawing at her only moments before. Every word she spoke rang with duty; the words of a servant to a king, not the words of a woman to a man. Feeling instantly overcome with shame and self-derision, he shrugged the red woman's arms away, ready to remove himself, until she spoke again.  
'Do not do this, I beg you'.

'What would you have of me, my king?' Melisandre knew almost as soon as she had spoken that she had chosen the wrong words. She wanted to offer herself to him so that he would not feel that he was taking her but it was obvious that that was not the way he'd read her question. Her king was not the typical model of comeliness and, of course, she was doing what she was doing in the service of the Lord of Light; but she desired him, she wanted him, and a mere minute before, it had seemed that she was going to get what she wanted. Usually, Stannis's feelings of guilt waited until after they had coupled to come crashing down on him but it appeared they had arrived a little early thistime. Melisandre was trying her best not to let herself become demanding. She took pride in controlling her emotions and after all, as she reminded herself almost constantly, this was not about her. Even so, the words left her mouth almost before she realised she had opened it.  
'Do not do this, I beg you'. 

For a moment, Stannis thought he had imagined it. It was rare for her to reproach him on anything, and she had never before done so about something personal, much less something as intimate as this. When he turned to look at her, her face was a mask, although he suspected that had he looked a few seconds earlier, he might have found some emotion hidden there somewhere. When he replied, it was with cold courtesy, his barriers already up.  
'I beg your pardon, my lady, I do not think I understand your meaning' his voice was icy but he hoped that his face was not betraying any of the mixed emotions he felt; it was not often that he felt so deeply, so he had never needed to learn to hide them. Melisandre, on the other hand, presumably had, for any irritation expressed in her words was not present on her face.  
'Forgive me, your Grace, but I believe you do' a thin coppery eyebrow arched ever so slightly as she spoke and moved her positioning to mirror his 'You will permit me to speak my mind?' Stannis nodded, not feeling the need to speak. Melisandre's thumb rubbed gently on his wrist as she spoke, as though ready to catch him should he decide to bolt. 'I understand that you fear pleasure and its effects-'  
'I do not fear anything of the sort' he interjected scornfully but his eyes softened slightly as she put a hand to his face.  
'I understand that you are wary of pleasure and its effects' she corrected herself quietly, thumb sweeping over his cheek 'But, your Grace, there is no need; you think of unnecessary pleasure as sinful, but the Lord of Light does not deem it so' Melisandre's smooth hands and lilting voice would have been enough to make a lesser man lose focus on her actual words, but Stannis Baratheon was not a lesser man. He grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from him. Her porcelain wrists felt so delicate in his hands but he knew that this woman was very far from delicate. 

As he gripped her wrists, Melisandre bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from gasping. His callused fingers scraped against the pulsing vein there. His blue eyes were a darker hue then usual as he stared down into her own red eyes.  
'Whatever else your god may or may not consider sinful, I doubt it can be acceptable to force a woman to do something she does not want to do' his jaw was clenched so tightly it could have shattered, his brow creased with some negative emotion; whether it was anger, loathing or irritation, she couldn't tell. But, as he spoke, realisation dawned on her; he thought she didn't want him. She could have laughed, if the thought of how obviously low his self-esteem was didn't make her so dejected. It wasn't very often that Melisandre did not know how to handle a situation, but at this present moment, she wasn't sure what to do. Telling him she wanted him would probably scare him away, perhaps he would even think she was lying, but letting him think she didn't would only ensure that she would never find herself in his arms again. She stared back into his eyes, gazing at her champion of light, her son of fire- her saviour. Hers. And, by the light of R'hllor, she was his. His rough hands were still gripping her wrists but she managed to guide her hands to his face, pulling herself towards him. Melisandre looked into her king's eyes for a moment before pressing her lips gently to his own. If she couldn't find the words to tell him, she could show him. 

As the red woman kissed him, Stannis's insides tore apart. He wanted her- oh gods, he wanted her- but she was not his, she would never be his. She belonged to her god, the red god who kept that red ruby at her neck, reminding him every time he looked at her that she could not belong to him. That didn't mean he couldn't try. Letting go of her wrists, one hand delved into her hair, bringing her head towards him as he kissed her mouth furiously. He knew he was weak but her flesh filled him with a ferocity he didn't think he'd ever felt before in his life; he couldn't feel anything but want which made him even more fierce in trying to get her to lose her composure. The woman had bewitched him and he needed her responses, he needed her to want him. That was what he'd never had, anybody who had the strength of feeling that he had for them. Stannis was trying to summon the control to break the kiss, to drag himself away from her when the red woman shook his hand from her hair and, giving him possibly the greatest surprise in his life, climbed into his lap. He stared at her, speechless and she gave him a smile that was incredibly wicked for a woman who claimed to be a servant of god.  
'You have nothing to worry about, your Grace' Melisandre murmured in his ear, her hands once again winding round his neck 'You could not force me to do anything I did not want to do. This is something that I want to do'. He didn't believe her, couldn't believe her, no matter how desperately he wanted to- but Stannis was well enough acquainted with his own mind to know that this was not something he was going to resolve. Instead, as he always did when he was with her, he covered her mouth with his own and tried to ignore the battle going on between his senses and his sense.


End file.
